Christmas Dolls
by Vilandel
Summary: Des poupées pour Noël ? Pas le meilleur cadeau quand on est plus un enfant. Mais quand cela vient de Mirajane Strauss, cela va bien plus loin, surtout à Noël... (Kinabra, avec mentions d'autres couples)


**Christmas Dolls**

« Mira, tu ne crois pas que tu exagère, là ? », protesta Lucy et Kinana était d'accord avec la blonde. C'était déjà drôlement tiré par les cheveux d'entrainer douze jeunes femmes dans l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail, avant midi ce 25. Décembre, alors que certaines préparations pour la fête de Noël de la guilde étaient encore à faire. De plus, deux autres guildes étaient présentes : Sabertooth, qui passerait les fêtes avec les fées, vu que leur QG était encore en rénovations, et Crime Sorcière, qui après des mois à chasser les guildes clandestines se permettait enfin un genre de vacances. C'était pour ça que parmi les jeunes femmes présentes se trouvaient aussi Minerva, Yukino, Sorano et Meldy.

Mais le plus grand coup de Mira était d'avoir donner à chacune une poupée en tissu à chacune des mages. À part Juvia, mais celle-ci avait déjà sa poupée et c'était sûrement elle qui les avait cousue. La mage d'eau était une talentueuse couturière, autant pour les vêtements que pour les peluches.

Les poupées étaient sincèrement adorables. Cousues avec laine et tissus, avec de mignons petit bouton en guise d'yeux, moelleuses et en plus, elles semblaient si réelles. Un point cependant troublait un peu… les treize poupées apportés par Mira et Juvia étaient les portraits craché de certains garçons, que chacune connaissait et avec qui Mira projetait de former des couples. Ce n'était pas un hasard que la poupée de Lucy, par exemple, ressemblait à Natsu et celle d'Evergreen à Elfman.

Et la poupée de Kinana… ressemblait trait pour trait à Erik. Juvia n'avait même pas oublié sa cicatrice, qu'elle avait parfaitement reproduite avec de petits points de couture. Son œil ouvert était un petit bouton et sa bouche, boudeuse comme celle du vrai, était tellement mignonne. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, elle mettrait "Erik" et "mignon" dans la même phrase.

« Je savais déjà que tu était folle, Mirajane Strauss », disait Sorano avec hauteur, assise sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. « Mais cette fois, tu es bonne pour l'asile… Je veux dire, chacune ici à passer l'âge de jouer à la poupée. Et cette manie d'en faire des portraits crachés de nos camarades. En parlant de ça, pourquoi j'ai reçu cet idiot de Sawyer ? »

La belle mage angélique regardait avec mauvaise humeur Poupée-Sawyer, qui était assis sur ces genoux. Juvia l'avait tout même parfaitement reproduit, avec sa crête blonde et le long nez. Elle avait même ajouté des lunettes de soleil que l'on pouvait lui enlever.

La mage d'eau avait les joues rouges et la tête tourné vers le sol. Kinana ignorait comment Mirajane l'avait persuader pour coudre ces poupées. Mais ça devait inclure Gray. Quel autre argument marcherait avec Juvia ? Celle-ci avait une poupée de Gray dans les bras, mais ça c'était déjà normal.

Quand à Mira, elle rayonnait, comme si Noël allait être fêter en même temps que Pacques, le Nouvel An, le Carnaval et la Saint-Valentin, avec Halloween en bonus. Peu importe l'idée derrière ces poupées, elle en était euphorique.

« Pourrais-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu nous offres ces poupées à Noël ? Et pourquoi nous sommes ici, toutes les treize, alors que nous devrions aider les autres pour la décorations ? », demanda Erza avec froideur, bras croisé. Son Poupée-Jellal était assis devant elle. Elle ne l'avait pas touché depuis le début de cette étrange réunion. Mais la poupée était vraiment bien faite, même le tatouage rouge ne manquait pas. Mais jamais Erza n'avouerait qu'elle craquait pour Jellal. Kinana supposa que le bleu rejeter toujours ses sentiments à cause du fardeau de son passée qui était encore lourd. Erza semblait respecter ce choix. Kinana elle-même ressentait un peu la même chose, avec Erik…

 _Arrête, Kinana. Ne pense à Erik de cette manière_ , se gronda-t-elle en pensée. Depuis qu'ils se voyaient plus souvent, Erik et Kinana s'étaient rapprochés. D'abord en tant qu'amis, mais depuis des mois déjà il était évident qu'ils avaient dépassé l'amitié. Et la violette refusait de penser plus loin, ses sentiments pour le chasseur de dragon venimeux étaient déjà assez chaotiques comme ça.

Mira ne répondît pas tout de suite, mais offrait à chacune des femmes un sourire d'ange. Mais les souries d'ange de Mirajane Strauss avaient toujours une touche diabolique, surtout quand il s'agissait d'amour et de couples à former.

Par ailleurs, Mira avait elle aussi une poupée avec elle. Bizarre. Si elle voulait former des couples avec l'aide de ces poupées, pourquoi en avoir une aussi ? On ne voyait que les cheveux de la sienne, mais ils étaient verts et long. Cela devait sûrement représenter Fried. C'était un secret de polichinelle que Mira craquait pour Fried, mais personne n'arrivait jamais à la faire avouer, surtout quand on essayer de se venger de ses tentatives de mise en couple. Mira avait toujours une parade.

« Nee-Chan, tu ne fais rien gratuitement. Surtout quand il s'agit d'amour. Alors, qu'a-tu en tête ? », demanda Lisanna, qui cependant s'amusait en enlever et remettre le casque de Poupée-Bixlow. A coté d'elle était Levy, qui semblait trouver le plancher intéressant et qui serrait une poupée à l'effigie de Gajeel contre elle. Juvia y avait mit tellement de méticulosité qu'elle avait même rajouté de petit piercings avec un fil argenté. Quel talent elle avait.

Au final, toute cette situation semblait embarrassante pour chacune des femmes présente, sauf pour Mirajane, qui avait tout de même organisé ce cirque. Mais chacune semblait avoir une manière différente pour supporter tous ça. Tout comme Kinana, Levy et Yukino regardait toujours ailleurs avec les joues rouges, la blanche berçant Poupée-Rogue dans ses bras. Juvia rougissait aussi, mais semblait la moitié du temps voguer dans ses pensées. Erza, Evergreen et Minerva étaient distantes et neutres. Lisanna et Meldy jouait avec Poupée-Bixlow et Poupée-Midnight, qui était le seul sans yeux de boutons, car Juvia lui avait mit des yeux clos. Sorano grognait, Cana trinquait et Lucy avait l'air de quelqu'un à qui on venait d'ordonner de faire du saut à l'élastique dans un ravin, sans élastique.

Finalement, Mira toussota et dit enfin : « Voyons, les filles, je vous en prie. C'est sérieux. Vous savez bien quel jour nous sommes ? »

« Pâques ? », proposa Cana. Elle avait coincé Poupée-Luxus entre ses seins. Chacune riait après sa réponse, car la question de Mira était en effet ridicule. Mais Mira rétorqua dramatiquement : « C'est Noël ! La fête de l'amour ! La fête de l'AMOUR ! »

« Ce n'est pas censé être la Saint-Valentin ? », demanda Meldy, sans sarcasme. Ayant surtout vécu dans la clandestinité, elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails des fêtes.

« Noël est pour tous les genre d'amour. Amitié, famille… et bien sûr l'amour romantique. Et ça c'est votre problème. Aucune d'entre vous ne fait vraiment d'effort pour enfin sortir avec votre prince charmant, alors que vous en rêver. Noël serait bien plus beau à vivre en couple, non ? »

Comment Mira arrivait-elle toujours à persuader les autres de son point de vue, sans que l'on se sente obligé. Kinana devait avouer que ce serait merveilleux de passer Noël main dans la main avec Erik, peut-être même sur le plus haut balcon de la guilde, pendant que les flocons de neige tomberait. Avec une branche de gui en bonus…

 _Stop, Kinana, arrête de penser à ça, tes sentiments ne sont toujours pas clairs !_

« J'ai demandé à Juvia de coudre ces poupées, pour vous motiver avec vos histoires de cœur », racontant Mira avec un magnifique sourire. « De plus, je lui ai demander de coudre des poupées à votre effigie, afin de les offris à vos princes charmants. »

« Tu as fait QUOI ? », s'étrangla Lucy, disant à voix haute ce que toutes pensaient. Même Lisanna et Meldy en oublier de s'amuser avec leurs poupées. Seule Juvia, la créatrice des poupées, n'était pas surprise. Mais elle semblait honteuse, cachant son visage derrière ses mains et Poupée-Gray, tout en marmonnant : « Juvia est désolée. Mais Mira à promis à Juvia qu'en échange, elle lui trouverait une mission spéciale, qui durerait un mois et qui n'aura besoin que d'un mage de glace et un mage d'eau. Juvia en à honte, mais quand il s'agit de Gray-Sama, elle ne sait jamais dire non. »

Erza palissait et même si elle essayer d'être en colère, sa voix tremblait trop pour y parvenir : « Ce n'est pas ta faute, Juvia. Mais… qu'est-ce que les garçons penseront de nous en recevant ces poupées. Ils vont nous prendre pour des folles ou il ne parleront plus jamais avec nous… ou ils… »

« Cela dépends entièrement de vous », expliqua Mira. « Vous les aimez, non ? Minerva, tu ne pourras jamais me faire croire qu'entre Sting et toi, ce n'est qu'une histoire de coucheries. Sorano, tu te rappelles la fois quand nous avons discuté des qualités que nous aimons chez les garçons ? Tu n'as cité que des qualités qu'on retrouve chez Sawyer. Levy… dois-je ajouter quelque chose ? Même un sourd-muet aveugle sans sens du goût remarquerait à quel point tu es folle de Gajeel. Et pareil pour vous autres. Il n'y a vraiment rien à ajouter, vos sentiments sont clairs comme de l'eau de roche. »

Que pouvait-on répondre après ça ? Mira était doué pour les arguments, surtout quand il s'agissait d'amour. Kinana la soupçonnait même de placer des caméra-lacrimas un peu partout. Comment expliquer autrement qu'elle soit au courant de tout ?

Seule Lisanna avait le courage de répondre à sa grande sœur : « On pourrait te reprocher la même chose. Qu'en est-il de toi et Fried ? »

« Oh, c'est déjà arrangé, Lisanna », ria Mirajane. Douze mâchoires s'écrasaient sur le sol à ces mots. Mais Kinana devait bien avouer que cela ressemblait à la blanche. Pour éviter les reproches et les petites vengeances, elle prenait tout le monde de vitesse en réglant elle-même sa propre histoire d'amour. Mais depuis combien de temps cela durait et pourquoi les chasseurs de dragons n'avaient-ils rien remarqué ?

Pas besoin de poser la question, Mira expliqua tout de suite : « Seulement depuis une semaine. Fried nous a concocté un sort qui empêche toutes choses de remarquer notre relation avant Noël. Même pas les chasseurs de dragons ou l'extraordinaire ouï d'Erik. »

À la mention du chasseur de dragon venimeux, Mira fit un clin d'œil à Kinana. Celle-ci rougit et serra Poupée-Erik contre elle. Mieux fallait ignorait quels étaient les sources de la blanche.

« Je vous préviens, interdiction de se moquer de ma relation avec Fried avant que tous ne soit réglé avec vos propres romances », ria Mirajane, avant de poursuivre d'une voix douce : « Je ne vous demande pas vraiment d'avouer vos sentiments aujourd'hui, pour être honnête. Les poupées sont surtout là pour vous motiver et pour vous consoler quand vous êtes séparé de vos princes charmants pendant un temps. C'est pour ça que j'ai moi-même une poupée de Fried et vice-versa. Mais votre entêtement ne vous aide pas avec vos romances, au contraire. Faites plutôt quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'un simple rendez-vous. Avancer à petit pas et habituer vous plus à passer du temps avec vos chéris. Mais arrêter de faire comme si de rien n'était. Vous méritiez d'être heureuses. »

Comment ne pas être touché par ces mots ? Kinana ignorait tout de même toujours quoi penser de ses sentiments envers Erik, mais les mots de Mira la motiver à faire un pas en avant. Cela ne détruirait pas son amitié avec Erik, n'est-ce pas ?

Avant que des doutes ne s'installent dans son esprit, Mira reprit la parole : « Commencer des aujourd'hui à avancer. Descendez avec vos poupées et aller fêter en toute tranquillité. Et passer plus de temps avec vos princes, d'accord ? »

Toutes les filles hochèrent la tête. Inutile de discuter avec Mirajane de discuter avec Mira quand quelque chose lui tenait à cœur. Même Sorano le savait, bien qu'elle aimait faire semblait de l'oublier.

« Je garde Luxus la poupée ici, allons voir comment va réagir le vrai », ricana Cana, en caressant la poupée blonde coincé entre ces seins, qu'elle caressa doucement. Kinana doutait que le vrai Luxus serait ravi de se voir ainsi.

Pendant que chacune quittait l'infirmerie pour redescendre dans la grande salle, Erza demanda à Mira : « En fait, c'est toi qui a offert les poupées au garçons et tu as chargé quelqu'un d'autre de le faire à ta place ? »

« Richard m'a aider. Pour former des couples, il est l'assistant parfait. »

« Il a fait QUOI ? Oh, je vais le tuer, ce gros lard à fleur bleue ! Je lui ai déjà dit de laisser mes histoires de cœur tranquille ! », ragea Sorano, brandissant Poupée-Sawyer comme une arme avec laquelle elle semblait vouloir menacer Richard.

Kinana se figea soudainement, frissonnant de la tête aux pieds. Elle aimait bien Richard, sa bonne humeur était toujours la bienvenue, surtout durant les périodes de tristesse. Mais si lui et Mira formerait une équipe de marieurs… Kinana n'osait pas imaginer les catastrophes que cela impliquerait. Aucun couple amoureux ne serait en sûreté.

Elle finit par suivre ses amies, Poupée-Erik toujours serré contre elle. Pas de catastrophe à Noël, ce serait vraiment trop après ces émotions avec les poupées.

 **Xxx**

Erik ignorait ce qui était plus embarrassant. Le fait d'avoir reçu une POUPÉE à Noël ou que cette Poupée ressemblait trait pour trait à Kinana. Le gentil sourire, la douce chevelure, le débardeur vert et la jupe blanche. Avec yeux de bouton et les membres moelleux, elle ressemblait preste à l'effigie humaine.

Mais là était le problème. Depuis quelques mois, il avait un gros faible pour Kinana et le fait que la poupée ressemblait à l'objet de ses désirs lui foutait drôlement la honte. Quand il pensait qu'au début, il avait simplement mieux voulu connaitre la jeune femme qui avait un temps été son serpent. La personne qu'elle était à présent l'avait déjà fasciné, à l'époque quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce cratère. Mais pour une raison inconnue, son cœur ne voulait plus ce contenter d'amitié et avait décidé de tomber amoureux de la jeune femme, sans rien dire à sa raison. Foutu cœur. Si ce sentiment n'avait pas été aussi agréable et si Kinana n'avait pas été aussi importante à ses yeux, Erik l'aurait ignoré depuis longtemps.

Il avait cru de pouvoir garder son béguin pour la belle violette caché. Richard lui-même n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, ce qu'il aurait fait depuis longtemps si il avait eu un soupçon. Mais Erik connaissait assez Mirajane Strauss pour savoir qu'elle avait l'œil aiguisé pour les affaires amoureuses. Cette poupée venait d'elle, pas besoin d'un ouï surdéveloppé pour le savoir.

Mais que voulait-elle faire avec ? Il aurait bien voulut l'espionner avec ses oreilles quand elle avait entrainé douze femmes, dont Kinana, Meldy et Sorano, dans l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail. Mais la grande salle ici était bruyante, vu que c'était Noël. Même avec la plus grande concentration, il n'aurait jamais réussi à tout capter. De plus, Kinana était là-bas et Erik la respectait (et l'aimait) trop pour l'espionner elle aussi.

Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à avoir reçu une poupée en cadeau de Noël. Richard – Mirajane choisissait à la perfection ses complices pour former des couples – en avait distribué douze autres à d'autres mages. Chaque poupée était l'effigie d'une fille que chacun connaissait et chacune était sûrement cousu pour un homme en particulier. Erik aurait bien voulu capter dans les pensées de Richard ce que Mira planifiait avec, mais le géant avait tant de pensées guimauves que Cobra avait abandonné avant de devoir vomir.

La seule chose qui l'amusait dans cette situation était le fait que ce n'était pas seulement embarrassant pour lui. Erik laissa planer son regard à travers la guilde des fées. Une odeur de cannelle, miel, pain d'épice, gâteaux de Noël et de Sapin flottait en l'air. Comme ni Mira ni Kinana n'était présente, c'était Bisca Connell et sa petite fille ainsi que cette binoclarde aux cheveux violet clair qui tenait le bar. Maitre Makarov s'y tenait avec une bonne bière. Rufus apprenait à Wendy comment jouer aux échecs, sous le regard approbateur de Carla. Macao discutait avec son fils, Alzack buvait une bière avec Max et Warren, à une table proche du gigantesque sapin de Noël, lourdement décoré. Sérieusement, comment les fées avaient-elles réussi à faire entrer un arbre aussi énorme ?

Malgré le bruit, tout était encore calme, car aucune bagarre n'avait encore eu lieu. Erik savourait ce moment calme (enfin, calme à la Fairy Tail). Mieux valait en profiter avant qu'une bagarre n'éclate. Mais ce calme n'était là que grâce aux poupée et à leurs victimes.

Jellal était tout aussi rouge que la chevelure de sa bien-aimée Titania et de la poupée qu'il essayait en vain de ne pas regarder et de caresser. Il risquait gros de ne pas tenir sa promesse de renoncer à une relation heureuse avec Erza. Erik ricana, il adorait voir Jellal face à ce genre de dilemme.

Gajeel, qui était assis à la même table que le chasseur de dragon venimeux, fixa Poupée-Levy et réfléchissait s'il devait la jeter ou la ramener à la maison, pour ne pas blesser Levy, ce qui lui faisait bien plus peur. Erik en aurait bien rie, mais il n'était pas d'humeur de se moquer de son ami.

Et puis, Gajeel aurait plus de problème s'il jetait sa poupée. Erik entendait les pensées meurtrières venant de l'autre bout de la salle. Pas la peine de regarder, il s'agissait de Jet et Droy. Apparemment, ils en voulaient à Gajeel d'avoir Levy sous forme de poupée. Erik leva son regard au ciel. Ils devaient plutôt en vouloir à Mirajane, c'était son idée après tout, pas celle de Gajeel.

Fried avait aussi droit à des regards jaloux, venant de Wakaba cette fois. Mais cet emplumé runique ne s'en dérangeait pas. Il semblait même d'être le seul homme ravie de sa poupée. Mirajane dans son cas. Erik avait d'abord pensé que Mirajane serait prête à former un couple avec elle-même, mais d'après les pensées de Fried, elle et lui sortaient depuis une semaine déjà.

Ce gentleman à deux balles aux cheveux d'herbes avait dut mettre un enchantements de runes pour que personne ne s'en rende compte qu'il sorte avec Mira. Jamais Erik ne l'avouait, mais il l'admirait pour avoir réussi à contourner son ouï surdéveloppé.

Gray avait déjà plus de problème à gérer cette situation. Il n'avait même pas cherché dispute à Natsu et tenait Poupée-Juvia du bout des doigts, comme si il craignait qu'elle ne soit remplie d'une maladie mortelle ou autre chose de ce genre.

Elfman murmurait que les poupées n'étaient pas faites pour les hommes, tout en caressant son Evergreen en tissus. Luxus, lui, semblait perdu. Il tenait une Poupée-Cana dans une mains et un minuscule tonneau de bière en feutre dans l'autre et sembler ignorer les regards meurtriers que Gildarts lui jetait. Bixlow avait mit sa poupée de Lisanna sur un de ses bébés et Sting ne lâchait pas des yeux Poupée-Minerva. Il y'avait donc plus qu'une histoire de coucheries entre eux ? À ses cotés, Rogue semblait totalement calme en buvant sa bière, mais Erik entendait parfaitement à quel point il était embarrassé d'avoir une poupée à l'effigie de Yukino sur ses genoux. Erik avait hâte de voir la réaction de Sorano en voyant un homme avec une poupée à l'effigie de sa petite sœur chérie dans les bras, ce sera sûrement très drôle.

Mais ce serait encore plus délirant de voir sa réaction en voyant Sawyer avec une poupée d'elle-même. Erik ricana. Ses deux camarades de guildes avaient toujours fait semblant de ne pas êtres amoureux, mais ils auront du mal à continuer après l'épisode des poupées. C'était déjà hilarant de voir Sawyer tenir Poupée-Sorano par la jambe et la regarder comme si elle avait ruinée ses bottes de course.

Midnight, lui, ne semblait pas embarrassé. Mais il fallait dire que le gothique dormait. Par contre, même éveillé, il n'aurait sûrement point honte, vu la façon dont il tenait Poupée-Meldy pendant qu'il dormait. Comme un enfant avec son nounours. Richard avait raison, il devait avoir quelque chose entre Midnight et Meldy depuis quelque temps.

Quand à Natsu… eh bien, lui aussi avait quelque chose en rechigner, mais ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir reçu une poupée pour Noël

« Je n'aime pas ses vêtements. »

Erik soupira. Sincèrement, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cet idiot ? Mira avait eu l'idée grotesque d'offrir à des hommes des poupées en tissus, chacune à l'effigie de la dame de leurs pensées (pour reprendre le terme de Richard) et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, était que les vêtements de Poupée-Lucy ne lui plaisait pas.

Gajeel semblait du même avis qu'Erik, car il rétorquait : « C'est tous ce que trouve à dire, la salamandre ? Comme si la situation n'était pas assez embarrassante comme ça. »

« Oui, les vêtements sont embarrassant », rétorqua Natsu en soulevant la poupée devant lui avec un air de dégout. Mais pourquoi en parlait-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un crime horrible ?

Happy, qui était à leur table, demanda naïvement : « Mais qu'as-tu, Natsu ? Cela ressemble parfaitement au style que Lucy porte d'habitude. »

« Mais tu as perdu la raison, Happy ! Ces vêtements sont beaucoup trop longs pour Lucy, ils ne montrent pas assez de peau ! »

Erik avait la soudaine envie de cogner sa tête quelque part. C'était vraiment trop bête. Bon, le T-Shirt couvrait le ventre et la jupe allait jusqu'aux genoux, mais conformément au style de Lucy, ils étaient étroit. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cet idiot, c'était le style de Lucy, il devait le savoir vu que c'était lui qui passait le plus de temps avec elle !

« Vraiment, la salamandre… tu n'est quand même pas aussi bête pour ne pas savoir le style de Bunny-Girl. »

« Ta gueule, face de clous, je connais exactement le style de Lucy et elle ne porte que des tops laissant le ventre à l'air. On aurait mieux dut la coudre dans ses sous-vêtements, c'est plus son style. »

À la mention des sous-vêtements de Lucy, Erik se tapa contre le front. Il les avait déjà vu et il doutait fort que Lucy aimerait que sa propre poupée la représente comme ça. Même Sorano, qui pourtant aimait les décolletée, avait vomi en voyant les sous-vêtements que portait Lucy. Et puis, était-ce respectueux de Natsu de parler ainsi de la blonde ? Erik lui-même n'aurait jamais acceptée que l'on fasse des figurines de Kinana avec des sous-vêtements de la sorte.

Happy devait se dire la même chose, car il en fit la remarque à Natsu. Mais cet idiot tenait tellement à son avis que cela en devenait ridicule.

« Et qui a cousu ces poupées, pour commencer ? », grogna Natsu et Gajeel répondit sur le même ton : « Sûrement Juvia, elle est doué en couture. »

«Douée ? Elle à totalement raté Lucy, cette folle de la pluie. »

Là, Natsu exagérait. Erik ne connaissait pas vraiment Juvia, mais il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'elle avait fait un travail remarquable avec les poupées. Surtout avec celle de Kinana.

Mais l'insulte de Natsu envers Juvia, pourtant pas bien méchante, n'avait pas plut à Gajeel et Gray. Après tout, la mage d'eau était la meilleure amie du chasseur de dragon d'acier et le mage de glace était malgré tout ce qu'il disait amoureux d'elle. Tous deux se jetèrent sur Natsu tandis qu'Erik s'éloignait, résigné et sa poupée sous le bras. Le calme était fini et s'il voulait sauvegarder ses oreilles, il devait mieux aller à l'étage. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas se battre, mais Fairy Tail l'épuisait drôlement.

En arrivant à l'escalier de l'étage, il rencontra Mira et les autres filles. Erik se mit rapidement de coté pour leur laisser la place. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Sorano sur la galanterie de "Ladys First". Mais son œil s'ouvrit comme une soucoupe en voyant ce que les filles portait dans leurs bras ou entre leurs seins, dans le cas de Cana.

Mais c'était… Chacune des jeunes femmes avait une poupée avec elle. Des poupées de tissu, qui ressemblaient trait pour trait à chacun des garçons ayant reçu le présent bizarre. Bon sang, Mira était vraiment allé trop loin, cette fois ! Avait-elle seulement quelques scrupules ? Sous le choc, il vit les jeunes femmes passer devant lui avec leurs poupées. Yukino berçait Poupée-Rogue tendrement contre elle, Sorano brandissait un petit Sawyer comme une arme…

Erik n'osait pas écouter les pensées de Mira, c'était trop effrayant à ce stade. Et où ce trouvait Kinana, en fait ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, car la violette arrivait, un peu en arrière. Mais en voyant une poupée avec son visage dans ses bras, il rougissait définitivement. Ce maudit cirque des poupées allait vraiment beaucoup trop loin. Et Juvia avait même pensé à sa cicatrice ! Mais il n'avait sûrement pas cet air aussi grognon dans la réalité. N'est-ce pas ?

Erik n'avait pas le temps de continuer d'y penser, car il capta une pensée de Kinana… _Reste tranquille, Kinana. Ne laisse rien remarquer tant que vos sentiments ne sont pas clair entre vous et laisse lui le temps. Il a sûrement d'autres problèmes…_

Mais… elle ne venait quand même pas de penser ça ! Erik sentait ses jambes presque se dérober sous lui. Kinana partageait ses sentiments, mais n'était encore sûr de rien… C'était vraiment beaucoup trop pour une journée, surtout que la fête de Noël de Fairy Tail n'avait même pas encore vraiment commencé ! Ces poupées chamboulaient vraiment tout.

Erik décida d'agir. Kinana trouvait donc que rien n'était vraiment clair entre eux ? Alors il était temps de changer tout ça.

En deux pas, il avait rejoins la violette et la pris par le bras pour la tirer dans un endroit tranquille. Cette discussion ne regardait que eux deux et il fallait que ce soit assez éloigné de Mirajane et Richard. Et de tous leurs camarades de guildes, tant qu'on y est. Erik refusait d'avoir des témoins.

Kinana se laissa faire, tant son geste l'avait surprise, et ne protesta pas. Tout en s'éloignant, Erik entendit Luxus recracher sa bière. Il avait sûrement vu OÙ Cana portait la poupée à son effigie. Et plus loin, Lucy était en train de crier sur Natsu à propos de ses sous-vêtements. Ça doit être comme ça, Noël à Fairy Tail.

 **Xxx**

Kinana se laissa tirer par Erik. Elle ignorait où il l'entrainait et ce qu'il comptait faire. Elle n'avait pas son ouï, alors comment savoir. Même si elle le connaissait mieux que d'autres, il lui arrivait encore et toujours de la surprendre.

La violette n'avait pas put réagir promptement quand il l'avait attrapé par le bras, tout à l'heur. Erik n'était pas un homme doux, mais ce comportement était tout de même étonnant. Il devait avoir quelque chose sur le cœur, c'était la seule explication.

 _Oh… mon Dieu !_

Il avait dut voir la poupée, qu'elle serrait toujours contre elle. Ciel… mais que doit-il penser d'elle ? Ce n'était pas son idée tout de même, mais Erik voudra sûrement une explication.

Ils continuaient de monter, Erik avait déjà un peu relâché sa poigne. Où l'emmenait-il ? Elle cligna des yeux et finit par découvrir la poupée qu'il portait sous son bras. Une poupée qui lui ressemblait, à elle, comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Kinana finit par rougir tellement que la chevelure d'Erza devait sembler pâle à coté. Cette situation était vraiment embarrassante. Et c'était la faute de Mira ! Pourquoi avoir eu cette idée de poupées à Noël et pas à un autre jour ? Noël n'était pas un bon jour pour ce genre de chose.

Tout à ses pensée, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle et Erik étaient arrivés sur la plus haute terrasse du QG, sous le toit de la cloche. Qui ne sonnerait pas ce soir, la cloche de la guilde était réservée pour des évènements internes de la guilde. Un flocon de neige tomba sur le nez de la jeune femme, la ramenant au présent. En clignant des yeux, Kinana regarda le ciel nuageux. Bien que c'était encore l'après-midi, il faisait déjà drôlement sombre. On voyait les lumières de la ville, mais floues. Et il faisait froid. Kinana étaient rassuré, d'avoir mit son pull vert, son préféré.

L'atmosphère était agréable avec les lumières floues et les flocon de neige. Kinana oublia un moment l'embarras dut aux poupées et à ses sentiments envers Erik.

Après un moment de silence, Erik se lança enfin : « Bon… tu as raison. Nous devons enfin en parler. »

Kinana le regarda avec surprise. Il la regardait avec un tel sérieux, comme jamais auparavant. Il a sûrement entendu ses pensées à propos de leur relation assez spéciale. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse rougir à nouveau, Erik continua : « Pas besoin d'expliquer le cas de la poupée. Malgré ses moyens bizarre, Mira à toujours une bonne raison pour faire les choses qu'elle faits. »

« Alors, tu sais ce que veulent dire ces poupées, n'est-ce pas ? »

Erik ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda Poupée-Kinana, comme s'il espérait qu'elle lui donnerait la réponse. Quand à la vrai, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas doué avec les mots, amour ou pas. Mieux valait attendre qu'il reparle.

Après un moment de silence, Erik dit avec une voix étrangement douce : « Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ça. Mais il faut que tu sache que tu ne dois pas te creuser la tête à propos de nous. Il est clair que tu as des sentiments pour moi… Sache qu'ils sont partagés. »

Pendant son court discours, il avait les yeux posé sur la poupée mais maintenant il regardait la vrai Kinana. Son regard était si doux, si tendre, si plein d'espoir et si… amoureux. Aucun autre doute n'était possible. Enfin Kinana lâcha ses pensées, acceptait ses sentiments. C'était comme si elle avait lâché un lourd fardeau. C'était pas facile pour Erik d'être romantique, mais Kinana l'aimait tel quel.

Son dragon avait posé une main sur sa joue, rapprochant son visage. La violette avait grande hâte de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comment seront-elles ? Douces ou dures ? Le baiser sera-t-il tendre ou passionné ? Peu importe, ce premier baiser sera un magnifique cadeau de Noël.

Tout à coup, Erik s'arrêta et leva son regard. Déçu qu'il ait arrêté, Kinana leva aussi les yeux. Et rougit en découvrant du gui au-dessus d'eux. Sûrement encore un coup de Mira. Kinana ne voulait pas savoir combien de petits détails la blanche avait arrangé pour Noël.

Mais elle cria de surprise quand Erik arracha le gui pour le jeter par terre.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Pff. Comme si j'en avais besoin pour t'embrasser. »

À la seconde d'après, il l'embrassa. À la fois passionné et doux, ce baiser lui faisait perdre la raison. Kinana ferma les yeux et mit les bras autour du cou d'Erik. Celui-ci avait mit une main sur sa joue pendant qu'il serait sa taille contre lui avec l'autre bras. Les deux poupées étaient coincées entre leurs corps enlacés, contre leurs poitrines.

C'était si merveilleux… Ses bras fort autour d'elle, ses lèvres bougeant contre les siennes. C'était comme si le temps avait décidé de s'arrêter un peu, rien que pour eux.

Kinana ignorait combien de temps ils se sont embrassé, mais c'était encore trop court quand ils ont dut se séparer. En reprenant son souffle, Kinana regarda un instant les poupées et dit : « Qu'allons-nous faire de ces poupées ? J'aimerais tout même bien garder la mienne. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Au moins, avec cette peluche, je peux toujours t'avoir avec moi au moins indirectement quand ma guilde repartira. Peu importe ce qu'en pensent les autres, qu'ils essayent avec leurs propres poupée, pour voir s'ils osent se promener avec. »

« Oh, Erik », ria Kinana en mettant sa tête contre le torse musclé de son amant. Erik semblait calme, mais elle entendait son cœur battre aussi fort que le sien. Au final, Mira avait tout de même eu une bonne idée avec ces poupées, même si c'était toujours un peu embarrassant.

En bas, la fête de Noël de la guilde venait sans doute à peine de commencer, mais Kinana n'avait aucune envie de redescendre. Ici, sur la plus haute terrasse, entre les bras d'Erik, elle se sentait parfaitement bien. Le chasseur de dragon la serra contre lui pendant qu'ils observaient les lumières de Magnolia et les flocons de neiges, tout en savourant la chaleur de l'autre, les deux poupées toujours coincés entre eux.

Ce Noël était tellement parfait.


End file.
